Libreta de Secretos
by cielodeoriente
Summary: yaoi, finc de Mitsui y Aida new cap.3
1. intro

MITSUI X AIDA

_**LIBRETA DE SECRETOS**_

En un parque común, de una ciudad común, se encontraba un joven algo no tan

Común, escribiendo muy entusiasmado en una libreta extraña: era el joven

Aida Hikoichi.

DATOS PERSONALES

Nombre: Hikoichi Aida

Número de camiseta: 15

Curso: 1er año de preparatoria (en Ryonan)

Estatura: 1.65m (bastante bajo)

Peso: 52kg

Equipo: Ryonan

Familiares: una hermana mayor (periodista deportiva)

Es asistente del director Taoka de la preparatoria Ryonan

Sueño: es ser un buen jugador de basquet

Admira a: Sendoh y Sakuragi

Posesión más preciada: libreta de secretos.

Mientras escribía no se percataba de que 3 tipos de mala facha se acercaban Con malas intenciones hacia él.

-Miren que tenemos aquí un niño inteligente haciendo su tarea, señalo uno de los tipos, mientras el otro, le arrebata la libreta, haciendo que cayera a los pies del último tipo, que se había colocado atrás de él para rodearle e Inmovilizarle.

¿Qué quieren, déjeme en paz y devuélvame mi libreta, decía mientras sé Incorporaba y trataba inútilmente de quitarle su libreta al bandalo.

¿Y sino té lo que la queremos dar? niñito, decía otro de los tipos mientras

Los otros dos reían a carcajadas.

Aida tenia una enormes ganas de romperles la cara, pero lo superaban en numero, tenia que actuar con cautela, sabiendo que no lograría mucho con eso, solo... tal vez conservar parte de su cuerpo sano, para poder levantarse después, pero esa era su libreta de secretos la cosa mas preciada en este mundo para el, después del básquet claro y ellos la tenían en su poder debía Recuperarla a como diera lugar.

- Devuélvanme esa libreta o si no yo... dijo en tono molesto, serrando los puños y rezando por no ser masacrado - si no yo... dijo casi temblando-Yo...

¿Si no tu que niño¿Acaso nos pegaras con tu pañal?. - Jajajajaja reían

como idiotas lo tres tipos, En eso una sombra muy imponente, apareció tras de ellos.

-Sí no le dan esa la libreta al chico, yo personalmente me encargare de Romperles la cara y más a ustedes tres. Una voz fuerte y decidida se dejo escuchar, sorprendiendo así a los delincuentes y al joven Aida,

¿Y bien�¡ no piensan devolverle su libreta o quieren que vaya yo Personalmente por ella?

-Bien idiota no sé quien diablos seas, pero esto no es asunto tuyo y sí quieres seguir conservando los dientes será mejor que te largues de aquí, Uno de ellos hablo en tono amenazante. Aida estaba mas que sorprendido por su salvador pues era... Hisashi Mitsui de la preparatoria de Shohoku, quien lo Estaba defendiendo de los maleantes.

-Pues ahora este es mi asunto, dijo decidido.

Y sin previo aviso se lanzo hacia los tipos, dándole un puñetazo en la cara, al primero que le había amenazado.

Al segundo que se encontraba atrás del otro, lo sorprendió con una patada en el abdomen dejándole sin aire, haciendo que este se inclinara un poco y Mitsui aprovechando Esto, le golpeo en la espalda, tumbándole por completo en el suelo.

El primero ya se había recuperado del puñetazo, se levanto con rapidez para atacarlo por la espalda, pero Aida sé percato de esto y al instante advirtió A Mitsui, el cual lo esquivo a tiempo, pero esta vez atacando con mucha más furia.

El tercer tipo que cuidaba a Aida, estaba paralizado de miedo ante Mitsui, pues este en pocos

Instantes se había encargado de sus dos compañeros, que ahora sé encontraban en el piso, mal heridos e inconscientes, este al notarlo voto La libreta que tenia en sus manos y salió corriendo temiendo por sus dientes.


	2. cap1

**Capitulo 1**

Mitsui miro al joven Aida, recogiendo la libreta del piso,

¿Te encuentras bien? pregunto Mitsui - Creó que ya no volverán a molestarte mas, a menos que tu les busques problemas, decía mientras sonreía como solo él podía y Aida estaba de cierta forma encantado y en su cerebro todavía no captaba bien las palabras que Mitsui había dicho.

¿Y bien por que te molestaban¡Oye¿Entiendes lo que te digo¿Que te ocurre, eres mudo? Mitsui preguntaba y al no haber respuesta comenzaba a desesperase un poco.

-Bueno, ten, toma tu libreta y ya no te metas en problemas, Mitsui le entrego su libreta y sin esperar repuesta se fue por donde vino, no sin antes dirigirle una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, de esas que solo él sabe hacer, dejando solo un Aida sorprendido y confundido.

Una hora después de la pelea, en un gimnasio común, de una preparatoria común, un enorme sujeto veía con ojos molestos y serios al joven que acababa de entrar.

¿Por que llegaste tarde Mitsui, tuvimos que comenzar sin ti, pregunto la seria voz de Akagi,

-Perdona pero surgieron pendientes de repente, contesto con cierta malicia que fue notada por Akagi.

-Uhhh, bien sigamos con nuestro entrenamiento y que no se repita de nuevo Mitsui, ordeno Akagi.

Mientras todos se concentraban en las prácticas el joven Mitsui, no apartaba de su mente aquel muchacho que había defendido momentos atrás y que estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes pero no recordaba bien en donde, aquel muchacho le pareció de cierto modo tierno, sí, tierno por su aspecto pequeño e inofensivo.

Comienzo del recuerdo

Mitsui desde lejos le había observado, sin saber bien él por que, este solo se limitaba a observar al pequeño sin importarle el tiempo y cuando aquellos tipos se le acercaron no pudo evitar él protegerle, era gracioso la expresión de miedo en el rostro del muchacho, eso le daba un aire de ternura e inocencia y cuando termino con aquellos tipos, la cara de sorpresa que había puesto, le fascinaba aun mas.

Fin del recuerdo

-No, no Mitsui se decía así mismo Mitsui mientras sé dada pequeños golpecitos en el rostro para ocupar su atención en algo más importante que aquel hermoso muchachito desconocido.

¿¡Que como hermoso? Se volvía a decir. -No, no Mitsui, recuerda que pronto tendremos un partido de practica con Ryonan, y será mejor que estar listo para mostrar de que estas hecho.

Muy lejos de allí, en una casa común el joven Aida se encontraba pensando en todo lo sucedido y lo estúpido que se había comportado, ni siquiera las gracias le había dado, tomo la libreta en sus manos y busco desesperadamente.

-Lo sabia, aquí esta, tenía que estar.

Nombre: Hisashi Mitsui

Cumpleaños: 22 de Mayo

Posición: Shooting Guard

Número de camiseta: 14

Estatura: 1.84

Peso: 70kg

Curso: 3er año de preparatoria

Número de clase: 3

Marca de Zapatillas: Asics

Equipo: shohoku

Jugaba básquet en la secundaria, y al entrar a la preparatoria. Pero una lesión en su rodilla hizo que se transformara en chico rebelde. Gracias el director Anzai, Mitsui volvió a las canchas. Punto fuerte los tiros de tres puntos.

¿Eso es todo¡Cielos casi no tengo nada sobre él¡ bueno pero no explica nada de como es y sí yo... mm, penso por un momento - Si ya lo tengo, se decía muy contento,

-Aida eres un genio, se decía así mismo mientras en su mente se formaba una idea poco común en él.

A la salida del gimnasio de Shohoku, todos los jugadores ya se habían retirando y él ultimo en salir fue Mitsui, sin imaginar que una personita poco común le esperaba a fuera, cuando al fin salió sintió una mirada sobre él,

-Hola, decía una voz ligera que asomaba desde una esquina.

¡He¿¡Quién esta allí? – Decía un sorprendido Mitsui

-Perdona no pensaba molestarte decía un ruborizado muchacho, es que quiera agradecerte por haberme ayudado, no pude antes, por que me sorprendí mucho,

-Jajajajajaja ahora entiendo, sabes pense que eras mudo, pero bien no es nada bueno ven dijo tomándolo de un brazo y llevándolo con él,

¿Adónde vamos?

-Bien pues yo me muero de hambre y quisiera comer algo, pero nunca me a gustado comer solo y se me ocurrió que tu me acompañaras ¿no té molesta verdad, Dijo volteando hacia Aida lanzando una sonrisa clásica suya.

-No, claro que no, contesto ruborizado

- perfecto, ven conozco un buen lugar, ya en Danny´s ¿Bien me dirás tu nombre,

-Mi... Nombre es... Aida Hikoichi, decía algo nervioso,

¡Ha¿Y en que secundaria vas,

¡He! yo no voy en secundaria voy en primero de preparatoria,

-Jajaja, perdona pero te ves muy pequeño, río ligeramente¿y en que preparatoria estas,

-En Ryonan

¿Ryonan? Vaya menciono Mitsui para sí ¿Te puedo preguntar otra cosa? Puesto que Mitsui había notado algo interesante, el joven todavía llevaba la libreta que él recupero¿qué tanto escribes en esa libreta? pregunto en un tono curioso Mitsui, Aida hizo la acción de abrazar su libreta,

- pues yo, en eso llega una chica a tomarles la orden

¿¡bien chicos que van a pedir, dice en tono coqueto la chica,

- yo una orden de Tallarines, pero me gustaría pedirte a ti para llevar linda,

-jijiji, ríe la muchacha algo ruborizada- y tu amigo que pedirá,

-Lo mismo,

-Bien que sean dos platos de tallarines- pide Mitsui- enseguida se los traigo guapo y guiñándoles el ojo antes de retirarse, Aida quedo sorprendido y sonrojado ante las acciones de Mitsui, jamás pensó que fuera tan… no sé tan él, Aida contuvo las enormes ganas de anotar aquella peculiaridad del chico en su libreta,

-Y ¿en qué nos quedamos? a sí te preguntaba por tu libreta

- bueno yo anoto aquí todo lo referente, al básquet, las jugadas de los jugadores, sus datos personales y bueno todo referente a ellos o al básquet, dice con cierto entusiasmo,

-No sé si sepas pero yo también juego básquet soy de la preparatoria de sho...

- si eso ya lo sé, le interrumpe -Es que también tengo datos de los jugadores de diferentes escuelas A mi me gustaría ser un jugador de básquet profesional,

¿y por que no eres jugador de tu escuela? pregunto Mitsui

- si lo soy, pero por mi estatura solo soy asistente del profesor Taoka,

- ya veo, por eso no te recuerdo haber visto en la duela jugando,

Después de la de la comida salieron muy tranquilos.

- Aida gracias por pagar, no te hubieras molestado además yo te había invitado

- no, al contrario, es lo menos que puedo hacer si no ya seria muchas molestias, dijo sonriendo, cuando Aida iba a dar la vuelta para ir marcharse

- Aida, espera te gustaría entrenar conmigo,

- si, claro eso me encantaría y tal ves me ayudarías mejorar mi juego,

- bien entonces nos vemos mañana 4:00 PM. Te parece en la cancha del parque.

Desde aquel día Mitsui y Aida se veían todas las tardes para practicar o para solo hablar realmente era algo que a ambos agradaba y más el estar juntos

En una cancha común de un parque común, se encontraba el joven Aida, esperaba un poco ansioso a su recién amigo Mitsui.

Eran las 4:56 PM de un sábado cualquiera y un Aida muy distraído sé en encontraba escribiendo en su libreta sus últimos descubrimientos de las ultimas semanas.

Mitsui sé a portado como un hermano mayor conmigo, me ayudado a practicar y mejorar en mi juego, también me a contado sobre sus años como pandillero y del como se sentía por lo de su rodilla tantas emociones, siempre pense que era un hombre duro pero solo es la aparienciaél es muy sonriente y con humos de casanova, le sonríe a todas las chicas que pasan con una sonrisa muy particular de él, por lo general cuando andamos en el parque y esta alguna chica siempre quiere ligar o aveces llega a darles una ligera nalgada, acción que ellas le contestan con un golpe, Ami me da la impresión que le gusta de las mujeres lo golpeen, pero bueno, la verdad pienso que es un buen amigo, mejor dicho mi primer amigo.

¿Que tanto escribes? El rostro de Mitsui, estaba frente a el observándole con agrado por haberle sorprendido.

¡Mitsui, No vuelvas a asustarme.

- Jajajajaja perdona si te sorprendí no era esa mi intención, pero como de nuevo volví a verte tan distraído que no me resistí, bien comencemos la practica quieres si me parece bien.

Mitsui siempre le veía distraído escribiendo es su "libreta de secretos" el ya no preguntaba, pero siempre tenia mucha curiosidad por ver.

**9:30 PM.**

- bien que es todo por hoy y también creo que se nos hizo tarde a ambos. Dijo Mitsui mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

Ya en la esquina del parque

- bien nos vemos mañana Aida

- Sí Mitsui, hasta mañana.

Ya en camino Aida estaba contento y sin pensar mucho se detuvo a escribir un momento en su libreta pero se detuvo, sintió algo, no sabia que era exactamente, como una corazonada que lo hizo dar media vuelta y correr en dirección hacia a donde había dejado a Mitsui minutos antes, Mientras corría en su garganta sé hacia un nudo No sabia qué era lo que le inquietaba de esa manera, solo sentía que tenia que correr hacia el punto en donde había visto alejarse a Mitsui, llego a la esquina y no vio nada doblo la esquina y siguió desesperado un cuadra adelante, conforme se acercaba, desde lejos pudo ver a unos jóvenes que eran ahuyentados por otros Aida se acerco al lugar y noto que uno de ellos recogía a un chico alto... era... Mitsui, Aida se acerco rápido a uno de los chicos que levantaban a Mitsui inconsciente y golpeado,

¿lo conoces? Mira unos pandilleros, lo estaban golpeando, los vimos y decidimos ayudarlo.

Ya era tarde cuando Aída llego a su casa llevando consigo a Mitsui, estando adentro lo llevo a su recamara, curo sus heridas y lo dejo dormir, la verdad estaba muy golpeado, fue a la cocina y preparo un poco de café, mientras bebía pensaba en todo lo ocurrido en las ultimas semanas, y del como se sentía al estar cerca de el y que era ese extraño sentimiento que tenia cuando Mitsui actuaba como casanova.

Los ojos de Mitsui comenzaban a abrirse poco a poco, pero cuando los abrió completamente se vio en un lugar distinto, un cuarto muy ordenado distinto al desorden de su cuarto. Su mente comenzaba carburar lo sucedido antes de perder la conciencia, recordaba él haber comido con su lindo chiquillo

¿¡he como que lindo¿Pero... mío¿Por que mío, se preguntaba así mismo, movió la cabeza y siguió recordando.

Había caminado apenas una cuadra, cuando...

- mira a quien tenemos aquí al que se cree madre de los desamparados. Si, eran los tipos con los que había peleado por que molestaban a Aida pero ahora venias con otros 2 imbéciles

- no creas que he olvidado lo que hiciste idiota, pero ahora no será tan fácil, te vas arrepentir de haberte metido con nosotros, contra el muchachos; ordeno el estúpido al que le había tumbado los dientes ese día, los 5 se le abalanzaron, y el se defendió como pudo pero le ganaban en numero, estaba ya muy cansado por haber practicado tanto tiempo.

También recordó que alguien le ayudo pero ya no recordó mas. Puesto que fue ahí donde se desvaneció- Aarg... gruño Mitsui al tratar de incorporarse en la cama pero le dolía el cuerpo, pero miro que las heridas de su cuerpo estaban tratadas pero quien ¿habría sido tan amable, de albergarle y cuidarle de esta forma, Se preguntaba mientras recorría con la mirada el cuarto con cuidado se incorporo en la cama y vio todos los libros, y una muy acomodada fila de revistas de básquet y un cuarto tapizado de pósters de jugadores de la NBA, y un balón de básquet cerca de la cama, con esfuerzo se paro de la cama y salió del cuarto camino por un pequeño pasillo buscando a su anfitrión, Mitsui noto un aroma en particular, como algo conocido como un calorcito del lugar.

Su sorpresa no pudo Ser mayor al ver a su Aida en la cocina y con una linda pijama con dibujos de balones y tomando leche de un vaso, no había duda de seguro era un sueño, un hermoso sueño, si no por que Aida estaría allí.

Mientras Aida estaba tan concentrado, que no percibió la presencia de Mitsui observándole.

- hasta en mis sueños te ves lindo- Aida al escuchar esto se dio la vuelta, Mitsui sé a acerco hacia Aida, el cual al oírle se sonrojo, no sabia como explicar por que siempre que le veía se sentía tan bien pero aveces su sola presencia le ponía nervioso, algo torpe; ¡pero solo eran amigos!.

¡Mitsui no debes levantarte! Aun no estas bien, a Mitsui por fin le había caído el veinte, no era un sueño en verdad estaba en la casa de Aida y lo estaba viendo en su pijama.

Aida ayudo a Mitsui a regresar a su cuarto y a recostarse mientras Mitsui contaba, lo que recordaba. Ya en el cuarto, Aida ayudaba a Mitsui a acostarse en la cama; el se sentó a su lado mientras le explicaba todo

- Y eso fue lo que ocurrió Mitsui, bueno ya fue mucho hablar, necesitas descansar te dejo, cuando Aida se paraba para salir pero la mano de Mitsui lo detuvo, se miraron un momento

- Hikoichi, gracias.

- No es nada, para eso estamos los amigos y eso te lo debo, por mi culpa se desquitaron contigo.

- No fue tu culpa, además me agarraron descuidado, dijo poniendo su clásica sonrisa.

_Continuara..._


	3. cap 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Eran la seis de la mañana Mitsui había despertado para ir al baño, seguía un poco aturdido y adolorido pero pensaba en el sueño que minutos antes y había tenido, donde él besaba a Aida, por lo general desde que lo había conocido siempre soñaba algo así con él, entonces ¿seria que Aida le gustaba¿O simplemente se estaba volviendo loco, Esas dudas hacían que su cabeza le diera vueltas.

De nuevo ese aroma, no había duda era de Aida, camino hasta la sala donde lo vio descansar, Mitsui se sentó aun lado, le veía dormir tan tranquilo. Con la mirada recorrió su rostro era perfecto miro sus labios y de ahí no salía eran tan tentadores que no lo resistió, inclino su cara y con sus labios rozo ligeramente los de Aida, pensando que esto no lo despertaría se aparto pero. Ya unos lindos ojos le miraban con sorpresa.

- yo... yo Aida, yo no..., Mitsui no sabia que decir Aida le miraba buscando una respuesta.

- Hikoichi yo... bueno yo... demonios Aida yo... tu me... tu me gustas.

Tras decir esto se inclinó para besarlo en los labios tiernamente, Aida no sabia que decir solo se dejo llevar notando como la lengua de Mitsui lamía sus labios invitándolo a abrirlos, Aida dejo entrara despacio, que sus lenguas rozaran, siguiendo sus movimientos.

Para Mitsui el sabor de la boca de Aida era calida, y demasiado dulce. Nunca se hubiera imaginado cuan dulce serian los labios de su lindo Aida.

La lengua de Mitsui continuaba lamiendo la de Aida, entrando aun más profundo, haciendo que el aire les faltara, Aida emitió un ligero gemido. Las manos de Mitsui sostenían su rostro, acariciándole dulcemente mientras le besaba. Aida subía sus brazos lentamente para rodearle con ellos, empezando a corresponder a las caricias de Mitsui y a su beso, haciendo que su lengua se moviera con de la de el, saboreando mutuamente cada centímetro de sus bocas. A ambos empezaba a faltarles el aire, esto hizo que se separaran para a tomar oxigeno. Mitsui miraba a Aida tiernamente. Mitsui volvió a acercarse pero esta vez fue Aida quien reinicio el beso.

Aida comenzó esta vez el beso, los brazos de Mitsui recorrían el cuerpo de Aida, las caricias se intensificaban, Mitsui comenzó a quitarle el pijama a Aida, sus manos se movían sobre el pecho de este, Aida suspiraba ante sus caricias, ya Aida estaba casi desnudo solo sus boxers los tenia puestos, Aida solo sentía las manos maestras de Mitsui que subían y bajaban por todo su cuerpo envolviéndolo en sensaciones totalmente desconocidas pero placenteras para el.

- Quiero que seas mío, susurro Mitsui en el oído del joven, en un tono que hizo estremecer cada parte del lindo niño, Mitsui recorría con sus besos el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Aida, Mitsui comenzó a notar el calor dentro de el y comenzó a desnudarse dejando para el final su trusa,

El cuerpo que dejaba ver Mitsui era grande marcado y bien dotado sin pensar mucho la situación Mitsui comenzó a acomodar el joven y el clima del cuarto comenzaba a ponerse ardiente pero en eso...

¡Aida! Ya llegue... ¿Aida donde estas? Herma... no..., Era la hermana de Aida que apenas llegaba de la casa de una amiga y al entrar se había topado con la escenita¿¡¡¡¡De su hermano, medio desnudo, con otro hombre aun más y en la sala?.

Había pasado casi ya semana Mitsui y Aida salían juntos, mejor dicho Aida iba a ver a Mitsui a su casa, puesto que Mitsui se recuperaba sus lesiones, por lo que Mitsui estaba encantado con los cuidados de su Hikoichi; Pero ese jueves en casa de Mitsui.

**5:30 PM cuarto de Mitsui.**

- Hola Mitsui perdona la demora pero el director Taoka me pido que le ayudara y se hizo tarde.

- No te preocupes, así hoy te podrás ir mas tarde, por lo general Aida llegaba 3:00pm y salía de su casa siempre a las 6:00pm, por lo general cuando estaban solos siempre se besaban y hablaban pero no llegaban a más; al principio por sus heridas, después por alguna interrupción de parte del molesto amigo de Mitsui,

Ósea Kogure; pero por suerte solo venia a verlo un momento pues por lo que Aida sabia él estaba ayudando a Hanamichi a estudiar en las tardes… Mitsui comenzó a mirar a Aida muy pícaramente.

- Sabes estuve pensando, por que no terminamos lo que tu inoportuna hermanita llego a interrumpir ese día, al decir esto Mitsui ya tenia a Aida por la cintura acariciándolo y recorriéndolo a besos a su lindo Aida.

- Mitsui... hmm... ya hable... hmm... con ella y creo que hmm... lo entendió. Aida a duras penas podía pudo decir.

- Si pero no perdonare el que nos haya interrumpido. Dijo Mitsui fingiendo enojo puesto que estaba ya muy cómodo sobre de el.

¿y que piensas hacer? Pregunto inocentemente Aida.

- Simple, Fue la respuesta de Mitsui mientras lo acerco mas eliminando todo espacio existente entre ellos. Dentro del cuarto Mitsui, le besaba con inmensa pasión al pequeño; como ahora le llamaba a Aida, sus besos eran profundos que hacían que el aire les faltara; metió lentamente sus manos bajo el uniforme de la escuela, acaricio sus pequeños pezones hasta ponerlos duros, Aida jadeaba y se dejaba llevar, no solo por las certeras caricias, sino por los besos de su ahora "amante Mitsui" sí, hasta él en sus adentros se le hacia raro; él llamarle "amante", por lo general Mitsui no era tan apasionado; Bueno, tal vez si lo era solo que no había tenido la oportunidad de serlo con él, por sus heridas o las interrupciones; pero ahora que el ya estaba recuperando y al parecer, nadie vendría en la tarde a molestarlos y claro, Mitsui no dudaría en desaprovechar aquella preciada oportunidad para compensar el tiempo perdido.

Aida ya estaba desnudo y recostado en la cama siendo ahogado literalmente entre los besos y las caricias de Mitsui; este sin esperar mas, bajo sus labios hacia la zona mas preciada de su pequeño Aida, Mitsui lo miro con cierto aire lujurioso, con urgencia su lengua comenzó a recorrer el contorno de su pene y sus testículos, probaba, chupaba y mordía ligeramente, bajando aun más llegando a sus piernas, las cuales eran para el hermosas, las acaricio con cuidado cosa que a su lindo Aida hizo perder la cabeza, Mitsui como experto Don Juan volteo con gracia a su "niño" comenzando a lubricar el sitio; realmente le encantaban las blancas nalgas de su "niño " eran apetecibles y ricas, sin pensarlo cosa que realmente nunca hacia; metió su lengua dentro, lubricando y no queriendo traspasar aquel sitio que esperaba ya muy ansioso a su "amante". Aida al sentir la húmeda y cálida lengua de Mitsui comenzó a hacer arcadas tratando de seguir el ritmo que aquella lengua le imponía y parecía querer traspasar su zona virgen.

Mitsui sin compasión seguía con su juego de caricias, las cuales ya tenían impaciente al pequeño Aida; poco a poco su recorrido de besos y caricias pararon momentáneamente; Mitsui le puso frente de el quería ver su rostro, aquel en el que reflejaba la inocencia del pequeño esa misma que había visto esa tarde desde lejos, y le fascinaba, que lo enloquecía; sin esperar mas le beso y continuo a penetrarlo...

- Mmm... haaaa... hmm... aaaah... mmm, gemían los dos; tanto Aida como Mitsui, les envolvía el placer, la pasión, el amor ante todo, sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor, ardientes y hambrientos por pertenecerse mutuamente, por ser parte del otro en aquel rito el cual solo era la comprobación de sus sentimientos, la entrega máxima de su propia vida, se amaban, se atraían, y no querían separarse por eso mismo se poseían.

Mitsui a cada embestida entregaba su alma, su vida a aquel hermoso ser que ahora le pertenecía, en cuerpo y alma, aquel que ahora gritaba su nombre con desesperación pidiendo por mas, suplicando por que no detuviera su ritmo, por que tocara el fondo de su ser.

- Aaaaaaaaah, Los dos amantes gritaron en unísono, signo de haber llegado al clímax, al su punto máximo, en que los cuerpos se liberan totalmente, dejando a sus almas juntarse para ser una y no separarse jamas.

Mitsui había terminado dentro de su pequeño y amado Aida, este por su parte sé y había corrido en el vientre de Mitsui, el cual ahora le veía con una ternura aun mayor que la primera vez que le viera.

- Hikoichi te amo, dijo Mitsui con suavidad en su oído, mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo en la cama junto con el de su pequeño Aida.

- yo no solo te amo... te necesito, tras decir eso y se abraso al cuerpo desnudo de Mitsui, el cual se aferro con la misma pasión de Aida, dejando que sus cuerpos aun calientes y sudorosos descansaban sobre la cama sin que les preocupase el mundo exterior, ahora solo les importaba el estar juntos.

CONTINUARA...


	4. cap 3

**Capitulo 3**

- yo no solo te amo... te necesito, tras decir eso y se abraso al cuerpo desnudo de Mitsui, el cual se aferro con la misma pasión de Aida, dejando que sus cuerpos aun calientes y sudorosos descansaban sobre la cama sin que les preocupase el mundo exterior, ahora solo les importaba el estar juntos.

Era tarde y aun Aida estaba dormido en la cama de Mitsui, este estaba despierto y recorriendo con la mirada el menudo cuerpo, Mitsui era tres años mayor que el, tenia el cuerpo mas robusto y pues la verdad Mitsui contaba con mas experiencia en.. Pues algunas cositas.

Por eso tal vez para Mitsui el era su niño, su pequeño amor, ni con las otras chicas y mujeres con la que había estado nunca se había sentido tan completo, con alguien que le quería sinceramente.

Tal vez lo que le gustaba mas de Aida era el entusiasmó que tenia, su calidez que trasmitía al estar cerca y pues ahora la entrega que había mostrado horas antes.

Cuando Aida despertó eran las 8 de la noche.

- como dormirte, le dijo Mitsui al ver que habia despertado y visto el radio reloj del buró.

-bien… dijo y se sonrojo al ver que estaba desnudo frente a Mitsui, este al notarlo le sonrió y le beso tiernamente por un rato; cuando los dos chico se percataron que se hacia mas tarde, se pararon y vertieron y con calma salieron del cuarto para prepara algo de comer.

- Hikoichi quédate conmigo, le propuso Mitsui deseaba que su niño aceptara,

- tengo que hablarle a mi hermana, para… Mitsui entendió no podía quedarse,

-…para decirle que me quedare contigo, dijo sonriente Aida había leído lo que pensaba Mitsui al cambiar su mirada. Mitsui solo le beso con ansía y comenzaba a acariciarle con más maña.

Después de comer vieron una película de terror, ya entrada la noche se fueron a dormir.

¿Mitsui?

- si dime, con duda Aida pregunto

¿esto quiere decir que somos no… novios, verdad.

- claro pequeño, no lo dudes te quiero mucho no pienses que voy a jugar contigo.

Y así durmieron tranquilos su primera noche.

Aida estaba en el paraíso en estos días sus compañeros se lo hacían ver puesto que aveces prestaba mas atención a sus pensamientos que a los partidos sonreía mas que de costumbre y a veces salía un poco mas temprano de lo común y no era el único; Mitsui por su parte sonreía como nunca y se comenzó a comportar mas raro, le echaba mas ganas a las practicas, llegaba temprano a los entrenamientos (pero para salir mas temprano claro o ).

Ya habían cumplido el mes y medio desde que salieran juntos.

Era viernes por la tarde Mitsui había ido a casa de Aida para verse un rato y estar a solas...

Mientras se acomodaban en el sofá de la estancia Mitsui abrazaba el menudo cuerpo de Aida y besaba el cuello con ternura, sin dejarle marcas por supuesto. Mientras lo hacia su cabeza comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había descubierto de su niño.

Aparte que Aida era un banco de datos andante, y que tenia mucho entusiasmo por el basketball, supo que casi estaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo en su casa, su hermana trabajaba todo el día y casi no estaba; que misteriosamente solo estaba para interrumpir en la mejor parte cuando el y su pequeño estaban en casa,

Su niño era de Osaka y había nacido en el valle de Mikaichi, sus padres tienen un negocio de baños de vapor; pero el y su hermana Yayoi les gustaba mucho los deportes, pero en especial el basketball, ella después de graduarse le ofrecieron un trabajo aquí en Kanagawa y se vino a trabajar; al año siguiente cuando su Aida termino la secundaria se vino a estudiar aquí la preparatoria para estar con su hermana.

Y agradecía este hecho a Kamisama si no fuera por eso tal vez, nunca se hubieran conocido, también descubrió las cualidades de su Hikoichi.

El que cocinaba muy bien y que podía el solito con las cosas de la casa.

Bueno su pequeño era un niño muy curioso…

En parte también Mitsui se puso a pesar de cuando habia dejado la banda de Ryu.

Y esa tarde su mente cavilo en los momentos de peleas con su antigua pandilla.

El dolor que sentía por su pierna, la impotencia mezclada con la furia, se odiaba por eso . Y el como se sumía mas en la desesperación en ese entonces, por eso la peleas constantes, todos le temían y le odiaban.

Bueno eso ahora era cosa del pasado, y si… seguía peleando, pero solo peleaba lo necesario, como defensa o indefensa de su niño.

Mientras tanto como Aida y Mitsui se habían olvidado e los tipos anteriores estos no lo habían hecho por el contrario Kaneda uno los tipos les guardaban mucho rencor y tenían que pagarlas todas...

Kaneda era un tipo de 19 años, que trabajaba en un restaurante en las mañanas y por las noches era un pandillero, un simple ladrón o golpeador de poca monta, no tenia padres, vivía solo en una sucia vivienda el barrio mas 'maldito de Kanagawa'; Kaneda era un tipo alto de 1.90 de estatura, algo robusto y de piel media quemada; su pelo era castaño y sus ojos café oscuro; Kaneda era un integrante de una de las tantas pandillas, de Kanagawa.

A decir verdad en estos momentos estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio puesto que sus compañeros le hacia burla, del hecho de no haber podido con un mocoso y un estupido grandulón. Desde que se había topado por primera vez con ese mocoso estupido todo había cambiado, su orgullo estaba destrozado el y su amigo, siempre lo habían puesto en aprietos solo esa vez y mas o menos un mes atrás había logrado cobrarse algo con el samaritano.

Ahora solo faltaba el escuincle y todo estaría bien además le enseñaría al mocoso a no hacerse el valiente.

Esa tarde Kaneda salio temprano del restaurante y se dedico a bagar como siempre sin sentido, Kaneda camino hasta llegar a un parque que estaba demasiado alejado de su barrio, curioseaba por los lugares hasta que algo capto su atención, era el niño y el grandulon, y estaba seguro reconocería la cara de idiota del mas grande y la tonto del niño, así que solo se dedico a observar.

Mitsui jugaba con la pelota de basketball simulando pases, Aida solo le observaba y anotaba en su libreta, de vez en cuando alzaba la vista para ver a Mitsui y sonreírle con dulzura.

"Mitsui a logrado aumentar un poco mas su precisión en sus tiros, ya la rodilla no le duele, mi hermana me recomendó una pomada que es muy buena para el dolor muscular, depuse de cada entrenamiento hago que se la ponga o cada vez que jugamos en el parque… lo mas gracioso es que cada día es mas despistado, nunca sabe donde deja las cosas en casa, el otro día olvido las llaves de la casa, y no las encontró hasta la tarde cuando abrió el refrigerador... estaban junto a la gelatina pero aun así es mi adoración",

Mitsui se acerco con cautela, queriendo mirar lo que su Aida escribía siempre en esa libreta, ya otra vez le pidió leer la libreta pero Hikoichi no se lo permitía, pero a Mitsui siempre le mataba la curiosidad,

¿no me vas a dejar ver, Pregunto como niño chico Mitsui, Aida subió su mirada y cerró rápido su libreta,

- Nop, Hisashi esto es demasiado personal. Dijo juguetón pero decidido Aida,

Mitsui suspiro resignado, cuando su Aida se decidía a algo nada lo hacia cambiar y eso era lo que mas le encantaba de el,

Mitsui miro a su alrededor no vio a nadie cerca y sin esperar más y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente, el pequeño beso comenzó a aumentar de intensidad, Aida se abrazo a Hisashi, dejando a un lado su preciada libreta, Hisashi le recorría con sus manos cada parte de su cuerpo sobre la ropa, lo recostó en el pasto y lo lleno de besos y mimos sabia que era eso lo que le agradaba a su Aida, con juegos algo tontos se hacían cosquillas y le daba mordiscos en el cuello.

Ambos chicos reían, eran felices sin percatarse que un par de ojos maliciosos le miraban con mucha mezcla de cosas, odio, celos, asco tal vez.

Al principio para Kaneda se quedo asombrado pero al miro con mas detenimiento la escena algo dentro de el le hacia nacer sentimientos demasiado mezclados. Kaneda estaba paralizado, no sabia que pensar. Sin saber por que corrió como el diablo alejando se de aquel lugar. Kaneda los había visto, pero se sentía extraño, como molesto, consigo mismo, no sabia por que pero al verlos muchas cosas nacieron de el.

continuara


End file.
